De cómo conocí a Sherlock Holmes
by CenizasEspirituales
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo Nicotine Psychopath. Wedding!lock. Mike Stamford es nuestro padrino de bodas por elección de Sherlock. ¿Quieres saber que dijo?


Disclaimer: Todo es obra de Sir Artur Conan Doyle y la versión más reciente (y más sexy) de la BBC; sigo tomándolos prestados por mi necesidad de Johnlock.

Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked, para el equipo "Nicotine Psychopath"

Advertencias: Wedding!lock. Súper cortito.

Palabras: 779 sin contar los títulos.

* * *

 **De como conocí a** **Sherlock Holmes**

\- En las bodas, el padrino suele hacer un discurso que alabe a la pareja. No saben cuánto me costó redactar un discurso a la altura de los novios y una vez que estuvo aprobado por ambas suegras, decidí que no lo leería. Espero que ninguna me mate en cuanto termine de hablar.

Quedé bastante sorprendido cuando ambos llegaron a pedirme ser su padrino de bodas. No lo esperaba, ni siquiera llegué a imaginarlo.

No es común que el padrino hablé sobre sí mismo en el discurso, pero es lo que haré. Quiero recordar como es que llegamos a este punto específico, a esta maravillosa experiencia.

Recuerdo el día en que conocí a Sherlock Holmes.

Llevaba poco menos de un mes impartiendo clases en St. Barts, ya casi estaba como loco; los jóvenes de ahora son imposibles.

Todos me habían advertido acerca del joven que se la pasaba haciendo experimentos en la morgue, que no me cruzara con él y mucho menos que le hablara.

Al final de la cuarta semana, lo había logrado. Casi no me pasaba por ese lugar.

Unos cinco meses después de mi ingreso, estaba preocupado por mi desempeño como catedrático ya que uno de mis chicos no lograba entender nada de lo que explicaba. Sin embargo, el hombre, porque tenía unos cuantos años menos que yo, tenía fama de ser muy buen estudiante.

Pero le daba clases complementarias y asesorías sin lograr mejora.

Un día, mientras estaba distraído pensando en que no había café en nuestra sala de descanso y baje a buscar un poco en el almacén junto a la morgue, vi a mi alumno Thomas, en una acalorada discusión con otro joven. Decidí intervenir antes de que pasarán a más.

Thomas y Sherlock estaban discutiendo los efectos de ciertos venenos con respecto al tiempo de circulación de la sangre. Un tema que había enseñado durante mis cátedras y que mi alumno juraba no entender.

Hasta ese momento, no conocía a Sherlock y nunca había cruzado palabra con él, pero recuerdo exactamente lo que me dijo.

"Profesor Stamford, debería hacer que su alumno pasará más tiempo estudiando que babeando por usted. Que no sepa ni lo básico acerca de venenos, es bastante penoso".

Y ante eso se marchó. Acomodándose el cuello del abrigo y lanzándonos una mirada malhumorada.

Thomas y yo nos quedamos de piedra, sin saber a dónde mirar, sonrojados hasta las orejas.

"Creo que deberías poner atención a las clases y podríamos salir después de que termine mi cátedra" le dije aclarándome la garganta. De pronto, Sherlock salió de no se donde.

"Y más les vale estar aquí, cuando demuestre que están equivocados. Ineptos"

Sus risas son justificadas. En cuanto desapareció por el final del pasillo, nosotros también reímos. Y bien, así fue como empecé a salir con mi marido. Gracias a Sherlock Holmes.

De alguna manera, todo eso había sido parte de su plan, ya que estaba harto de vernos hacer el tonto el uno con el otro.

Ese día, me prometí a mi mismo que le devolvería el favor a Sherlock.

Y bien, cuando le presente a John, no creí que sería el primer paso para devolverle el favor pero se dio; y ahora estamos celebrando la unión de John Watson y Sherlock Holmes. Por lo que quiero informar que he saldado mi deuda.

Alcen sus copas para brindar por los novios - dijo Mike, alzando la suya seguida de las de los demás invitados, los cuales estallaron en aplausos después del brindis.

Cuando los novios se pararon junto del pastel, para cortarlo dos mujeres se pararon junto a Mike y su esposo.

\- No estamos seguras de que nos gustara tu discurso - comenzó la señora Holmes.

\- Pero pareció gustarles a los invitados, así que te perdonaremos por arruinar nuestra planificación de tres meses - aseguró la señora Watson - Pero más te vale que no haya más sorpresas.

\- Esas mujeres son terroríficas - dijo Tom al verlas marchar para asegurarse de que las fotos fueran bien tomadas.

\- Por eso te dije que no era bueno hacerlas enojar - replicó John, acercándose a ellos. - Buen discurso, Mike. Fue grandioso, Sherlock no se equivocó al elegirte como padrino.

\- ¿Fue decisión de Sherlock? - preguntó Mike asombrado.

\- Eras tú o Greg y bueno, creo que le caes mejor - dijo con una divertida sonrisa. - Es mejor que regrese a seguir la planificación de esos monstruos, que tenemos como madres o crearán el caos.

\- Es una suerte que no sepan que contratamos a otro grupo para el vals... ¿No sería mejor que huyamos? - preguntó Tom.

\- ¿Y perdernos la diversión? Para nada...

* * *

Fue divertido escribir como Mike, pero me hubiese gustado más la señora Hudson pero bien. Es muy cortito pero tenía tiempo dando vueltas a un wedding!lock.

Para el próximo reto, me será mucho más fácil ahora que domino más mi celular.

Como siempre gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a Favs y seguir mis historias.

Un saludo, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
